Revenge's Journey
by ST LORT
Summary: Eregion, once a proud juwel of the world, now nothing more than a wasteland. The forces of Sauron under command of a ruthless Chieftan descended upon it's peaks, bringing ruin to the land. Larin leads a group of survivors hellbent on revenge, they are joined by Silvan and Galadhrim elves,even Dwarves join them as they chase the chieftan into a strange new world!.


**This is like The Wrong World, something to get my mind away from, but this one, I personally find it to have more potential, and one I treat with more respect. I am not stopping to write Sauron's Exile or Westerosi Assassin, but I am unable to have any adequate ideas for those tales, so this is to clear my mind of the entangling cobwebs of these ideas.**

**The Year 3434 of The Second Age.**

**Dwarf weapons and armor based on those of the Hobbit Movies.**

The Orc's reeking stench was fitting to the creature's hideous appearance, with several black tattoos on his face, and ridiculously large rings through his nose and ears. The Orc's curved sword with an jagged edge clashed against his opponent's blade. The Orc than hits his opponent in the face causing his opponent to stagger back, nearly falling down in the muddy ground, soaked with both red and black blood, covered with bodies.

The Elf the orc is fighting is clad in Golden Armor, adorned by a blue cape stained by both mud and blood, his long brown hair falls over his shoulders.

The Elf quickly finds back his composure and raises his sword to deflect the Orc's fast incoming blow, and uses the sword's long handle to knock the Orc back. The Elf is careful and fast, because in this prolonged duel he had already noticed that this is not one of those Orc rabble who charges at you without thought of strategy, not one you are able to cut down with several quick slashes, no!, this is one of the personal guards of the one he is chasing, the one responsible for his grief and pain.

The Orc and the Elf circle around each other, ignoring the battle that is raging around them with Elves, Orcs and every other race of Middle Earth trying to chop each other to pieces.

The Elf carefully looks at the Orc with his green eyes a vehement force radiating from them, from beneath his golden helmet. The Orc's small evil red eyes study him as well, each seemingly waiting for the other to take the initiative, then the Orc sounded out an battle cry and charged his curved blade high above his head.

''Mat Golog!''

A small smile forms in the corner of the Elf's mouth. He dodges the Orc's first overhand slash, and then hits him on the head with the handle of his sword, in the short moment that the Orc's head slams sideways, his guard opens and the Elf stabs through the Orc's stomach and uses his long curved blade to drive the Orc to the ground.

The Orc's red eyes open wide as his life force slowly starts to leave his body, The Elf releases his blade and brings his head closer to the Orc, his green eyes flaring up as he addresses the Orc.

''Where is he? Tell me, and I will end your suffering''

The Orc attempts to laugh, but ends up coughing blood worsening his current state.

''He is leaving and he is taking his entire army with him''

The Elf grabs the Orc by his shoulders and roughly pulls him closer to himself.

''Where!''

''Leaving….Portal!''

The Orc tries to speak but instead coughs up his black blood and spits it onto the Elf, and then the fierce red color that once lit up in his eyes dim and his head falls sideways .

The Elf drops the Orc and pulls his sword from the Orc's lifeless form, and after one final glance on the creature he turns away and rejoins the battle that rages over the dark land of Mordor.

The Elf kneels over one of his fallen brothers, his helm put on the ground and his sword sheathed in his scabbard with dried up blood on his face and in his long brown hair, as says his farewells to an old friend, one that he knew for a long time, one that he knew when happiness still owned his heart and soul.

''Larin!''

The Elf now known as Larin turns around at the sound of someone shouting his voice, as he slowly raises to his feet clutching his golden helmet in his hands.

An golden haired Elf with bright lively brown eyes stands behind Larin, he is clad in Golden Armor stained with both black and red blood, his sword is sheathed in the scabbard and his hand rests on the curved handle.

''The Orcs are dead, but we lost quite a number of our men in this attack.''

Larin's gaze looks upon the hundreds of bodies that surround them, those of Elves, Orcs, Men and Dwarves even some trolls lay slain on the field of battle, filled with elven arrows like they are pincushions.

''Our numbers dwindle, not many survivors of Eregion remain ''

Larin walks to the Gold haired Elf, and together to walk away from the battlefield, as Larin addresses Illiran in Sindarin.

''You remember when the mindless Orcs invaded Eregion, Illiran you were there, that moment that sended us all spiraling down into this path of grief and vengeance. You were there when my father led the survivors to Imladris, you were there when Sauron returned and slayed my family only days after I was born''

Illrian's nods.

''You are young for our standards, only 100 years old, and there was many people who doubted Elrond's decision to give you command over a large part of the Eregion survivors, over five hundred Elves stand under your command, but you have proven yourself worthy of commanding such force, and the other few commanders respect you greatly''

They stop on a small plateau overlooking the huge encampment of the Alliance, and the smoldering ruins of Barâd-Dur, that are visible in the distance, Larin looks around at men taking down tents, but other silent still mourning the loss of a lot of their kin.

''We paid for it dearly, Gilgalad died so did Elendil and his son Anarion, but our goal is achieved ,the smoldering remains of Sauron adorn the field, and part of our vengeance is done''

Illiran looks over the field, and the age-less Elf suddenly looks old and tired.

''I am the oldest among the survivors of Eregion, and maybe the wisest. And I know that none of the Eregion Elves will be satisfied until that Orc-Chieftain, that is responsible for the death of so many of us is dead''

Larin nods and Illiran stand their silently both in deep thought.

Larin stands before Lord Elrond, who sends away an messenger before addressing Larin.

''So, a portal? And he is taking his entire army with him?''

Larin nods and confirms Lord Elrond's words.

''We have no idea how this portal formed, and how they did that. But regardless many of my men still want to chase after him.

Elrond thinks and then replies.

'' You have five hundred Elves under your command, that Chieftain has about a few thousand remaining orcs under his command perhaps even more, is their desire for revenge so great,\?''

Larin nods

''It is, and I am sure that more Elves and even Men will pursue him, for he was one of Sauron's most prized commanders.''

Elrond ponders on his subordinate's comment and looks at the large camp in the distance, the camp that holds the Last Alliance as everyone calls it.

''Then we shall ask who will follow, you on this one way trip into an unknown and uncharted world.''

Larin nods and after an salute to Lord Elrond he turns on his heels and walks out of the tent.

Larin wasn't keen on waiting for the counting to be done, he got his men ready, gathered up supplies for an great trip and went to the Portal's location, only sending an messenger to Lord Elrond telling him where they have gone and where the others, if any, can find them.

Larin and his scouts look onto the crude wooden frame, in which a strange looking green field stands, radiating with a strange power, orcs swarm through the portal into the unknown, more intriguing is a strange green creature clad in black robes, bones collected in a necklace hang from his shoulder, the creature is bound in chains, now and then he struggles in his bounds only to be struck on the head by one of his guards, keeping him down and calm for some time.

Larin and his scouts walk back into the temporary encampment, where he glances over the Female and Male Elves gathered, all of them lost all at the hands of the one they are chasing.

Illiran greets Larin as Larin approaches him after he told his scouts to rest, after greeting Illiran back, they both sit down in the dirt of Mordor.

''Any news from Lord Elrond?''

Illiran nods, and grabs an small note and hands this to Larin, whose eyes quickly dart over it.

''One hundred Silvan Elves, three-hundred Galadhrim, and… one hundred dwarves?''

''Dwarves''

Illiran looks into the distance for a short moment but then looks at Larin.

''My guess is that they are from Moria, their outlying villages suffered greatly from this Chieftain''

Larin slowly rises.

''Elves and Dwarves together, venturing into an unknown world!''

He then glances at Illiran.

''Who ever thought?''

After one hour, the Dwarves were the first to arrive, dressed in their intricate armor, each of the sturdy dwarves carrying a broad shield, and their weapons axes and spears, carrying supplies on their backs.

Their apparent leader was a Dwarf, with a long brown beard and blue eyes.

He carries a large iron Maul, decorated with red and gold, as a weapon, wearing an armor as intricate as that of his men only his helmet is adorned with red and black feathers.

Larin approaches the Dwarf, as the Elves around them come to look on the new arrivals.

The Dwarf slams the handle of his Maul into the ground, causing the dry ground on which it is slammed to crack.

The Dwarves behind him, stop in their tracks and stand

''The Sons of Durin are welcome here, wherever we are going, we will need your help, so speaking for the Elves gathered I Larin welcome you here !''

Larin reaches his arm to the Dwarf.

The Dwarf carefully studies Larin, before finally accepting the Elf's arm.

''Ye be different, than the other Elves I met Larin. Much different, I'm Durun, son of Dorq''

Not too soon after that the Galadhrim, commanded by a Feanos, and the Silvan Elves commanded by Deanör arrived, and together they made a plan to storm the portal, pass into the strange world. The site where the portal stands is surrounded by high and scorched hills, the Dwarves will march to the other end, and draw the remaining Orcs towards themselves, while the Elves rain arrows down from behind and charge. Crushing the Orcs between Dwarf and Elf.

Larin tells the last part of the plan to the Elves, Feanos and Durun nod in approval, only Deanör raises his voice against the plan.

''Can we trust the Dwarves to do their part? And, actually why should I listen to an young Noldor upstart?''

Larin looks at Deanör , a vehement force once again radiating from his eyes as he slowly walks to Deanör , who is slightly startled by the vehemence in Larin's eyes before he recovers and raises himself in full length.

''Because maybe…''

Larin speaks softly nearly whispering, something that is in belie with his vehement eyes.

''YOU WON'T DIE FROM NOT LISTINING LIKE YOUR KING DID BEFORE THE BLACK GATES!''

He shouts at Deanör who staggers back by the sudden change of tone, fearful of Larin.

Larin walks away from the scene leaving the other Commanders behind as he goes and prepares his troops for the coming battle.

The Elves lie on the hills that surround the small site, armored and ready, hidden from the sight of the Orcs. Their bows ready to fire, and the men ready to battle. Larin looks at Illiran who lies next to him, the older Elf nods to him and he nods back, but his attention is directed elsewhere as suddenly a battle cry is heared from the north, and the Dwarves appear and take up formations in the gap, their shields locked together and spears aimed down at the Orcs that come swarming towards them.

Larin slowly rises up from his feet, as the Elves around him rise too and not too long after that the entirety of the Elves force stands upon the hill. Ready to bring death to their enemies.

''Tangado a chadad!''

Larin's order is repeated among the lines of the Elves, as they make ready to fire. The Orcs notice the Elves now and part of their force turn around and charge at them, while the other part of their force continues their climb to the Dwarves.

''Hado i philinn!''

The Elves fire their arrows at the approaching Orcs, felling many of them with their arrows, leaving the second wave more cautious causing them to suffer lesser casualties as they raise their shields to protect themselves from the wrath of the Elven arrows , but still an considerate amount of them fall to them. Another part of the Elven force fires at the Orcs that have finally reached the Dwarves only to be driven back by an unrelenting wall of pikes that after a final charge breaks apart as the Dwarves cause death among the ranks of the Orcs at will, with slashes of their axes, slamming the Orcs down with their broad shields, or driving them to the ground with their spears.

''Herio!''

Larin draws his sword and after shouting the order charges shortly followed by his men, they charge into the Orc lines cutting them down one by one they quickly trap the Orcs between the Dwarves and themselves slowly they start to finish them off.

Larin chops an Orc's head off, and chops another one to pieces, he continues his killing spree through the Orc Lines, getting in a frenzy, as the image of his family comes to him every time he kills an Orc. Causing a single tear to flow down his cheek but it is quickly swept away by Larin, who finally frees his head from this thought and directs his men on the battlefield.

As Durun's Maul crushes the head of the last orc with a satisfying sound Larin looks around and walks to the prisoner that is still bound to the post, as he stands in front of the green creature, he notices the tusks it has once proud and great, now no little more than stomps, his red eyes must have once flared greatly but now they are dim and devoid of any vehemence .

Larin gently grabs the creature by his chin.

''I have some questions for you''

The creature looks up to Larin, and then slowly whispers.

''Release..me... and I..will tell you...everything!''

**So, what do you think. It's reasonable….. I think**

**Fav, follow and review. IF and IF this gets supported enough, I will upload another chapter.**


End file.
